


NSFW BUNNY

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Choking, Daydreaming, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: Commission for a friend who would like to remain anon.Slight NSFW in the first chapter.Might be multiple chapters, unsure at this time.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024402
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	NSFW BUNNY

Butters began his day like any other, one sock on. Somehow during his sleep, he always manages to lose a sock between the bed and the wall.  
He leans over the side of the bed and reaches for his sock, only to have his arm grabbed by a hand, which of course scares the daylights out of his sleepy self.  
"Did you forget I spent the night again Bunny?" Kenny chuckles. "I always get your socks because your fingers just can't reach."  
Butters blushes, "Well, I was gonna use the ruler again.. & I wasn't sure if you were awake yet."  
"Wouldn't it make more sense to just move your bed?" Kenny asks, tugging his boyfriend back onto the bed.  
"Yeah, but then mom and dad will know you were here.." Butters reminds him.

"I have to sneak out the window again don't I?" Kenny pouts.  
"I'm grounded Ken," Butters pouts back. "I'm not trying to hide you, but I do have to hide you being here."  
Kenny kisses Butters' cheek. "Leo, I still say you should move in with me.. I really don't like how they treat you."  
"Kenny.." Butters frowns.  
"I know they're all you've ever known Bunny, but drinking and porn are all I ever knew though; and I grew out of it." Kenny shrugs. "I just don't understand how you can put up with the abuse. You're such a strong person, even without your 'Professor Chaos' persona." he teases his love. "I just don't want them to hurt you any more." Kenny wraps his arms around Butters, kissing his neck softly.  
"Baby.." Butters caresses Kenny's cheek. "I love you. We'll talk more about it once I'm not grounded."  
Kenny decides to cuddle with his boyfriend until his parents left for work, knowing that they'd not even check in to see if he's eaten today, which he hadn't yet.

Linda knocks at the door. "Butters, we're off to work. We'll be home around 6 and 8. Remember NO TV! You're grounded! If you make us something nice for dinner, we may give you back a few of your privileges."  
"Yes mom." Butters responds. "Have a good day at work, I love you!"  
"Love you too." she responds, heels clicking on the hardwood floor as she walks away.

"Butters, you be good. Remember: no company, no TV, and no phone unless you're calling myself or your mother - and it had _better _be an emergency." Stephen scolds through the door.  
"Yes sir." Butters responds, "Have a good day at work, I love you!"  
"Love you too, kiddo." he responds, heading down the same path as Linda.__

__Kenny waits until he hears the door slam shut to peek cautiously through the window to watch his boyfriend's parents leave, being sure not to stand where he would be seen.  
"Bunny.." Kenny begins, "you should eat some breakfast."  
Butters pulls his legs to his chest, pouting. "I don't want to make a mess or risk putting things back in the wrong place."  
"Leo.." Kenny sits on the bed beside his 'Bunny'. "What are you even grounded for?"  
"I don't know." Butters sniffles. "They said I was hiding something from them, and I don't know what they're talking about."  
"Hiding something?" Kenny thinks aloud, "Maybe they lost something?"  
"I don't know, Ken." Butters states, "I've never hidden anything from them."  
"Maybe they mean me? Did someone blab?" Kenny thinks of Cartman as a possible suspect, he _was _jealous after all.  
"Not that I know of.." Butters plops his head onto Kenny's shoulder. "I guess if I cleaned up the house and found whatever it is they're looking for, maybe they'd lessen my 'sentence'?"  
"Bunny, I really don't like any of this.. They claim you're hiding something and won't even tell you what it is?" Kenny caresses Butters' face gently, his thumb rolling circles on his cheek.  
Butters leans his head to the side and plants a kiss to Kenny's lips.  
"Do you think they found out I've been staying here yet?" Kenny asks once they break the kiss.  
Butters shrugs, "What more can they do to me?"___ _

____"Let's get some food in you." Kenny states, standing and reaching his arm to help Butters up.  
"You're going to eat too, right?" Butters takes Kenny's hand and lets him lead him to the kitchen.  
Kenny grins, "I gotta carb-load for the marathon, right?"  
"Marathon?" Butters blushes. "Oh.. Guess I should eat well?"  
Kenny chuckles and kisses Butters' cheek. "I mean, I'm pretty horny already Bunny - you could just eat me."  
Butters giggles, "You know better, Ken. What are you supposed to call me when you talk like that?"  
Kenny's turn to blush, he nibbles at his ever-chapped lower lip. "Professor.."  
Butters kisses Kenny's forehead, tugging lightly at his golden hair, "Good boy."  
Kenny lets out a small moan.  
Butters lifts his love's head, tugging it to the side by his hair. He kisses down his neck, to his collarbone, then back up his neck before finding a nice spot to bite.  
Kenny closes his eyes and moans at the feel of suckling on the most sensitive spot of his neck.  
Butters licks up the saliva that trails once he stops, and places his hand on the other's throat. "You gonna behave, or do I need to punish you?" he squeezes lightly on the sides of Kenny's neck.  
"Mmm.." Kenny opens his eyes and bites his lower lip, "What happens if I say please?" he teases._ _ _ _

____Butters removes his hands from his lover's body and walks away. "Guess we're gonna eat first."  
"Damn it.." Kenny whines. "Alright, Bunny.. What would you like for breakfast?"  
"Hmm, I'm not sure.. Maybe pancakes?" Butters resumes his usual, composed self a lot quicker than Kenny does.  
"Alphabetical order still?" Kenny asks, opening the pantry with a sigh.  
"As usual." Butters frowns. "Please make sure it stays that way. I'm going to the living room Kenneth, please join me once the food is ready?" he turns on his heel to walk out of the kitchen. _ _ _ _

____As Butters walks out of the room, Kenny catches himself daydreaming while grabbing the things he needs to prep the food.  
He finds himself humming and dreaming of the moment Leo will grab him by the throat again. 'Fuck he's hot..' he thinks to himself.  
'Maybe if I make a bad enough breakfast I'll get punished?' he thinks only for a moment - 'but I also can't really fuck up pancakes..'  
'I've got it! I'll make them dick shaped.' he chuckles to himself, before cracking a couple of eggs into a mixing bowl._ _ _ _

____Kenny grabs the cooking spray from the pantry, 'this is going to be great'.  
He grabs some vanilla extract, cinnamon, and nutmeg from the pantry also.  
'If they're gonna look like dicks, they might as well taste decent.' he thinks._ _ _ _

____He carefully pours the pancake batter onto the Pam-sprayed pan into the shape of a rather large dong._ _ _ _

____He decides that pancakes aren't enough, so he scrambles through the fridge searching for something meaty.  
'I was in search of bacon, but it looks like fried bologna it is.' Kenny thinks to himself.  
He cuts a slit in the middle of each slice in the shape of an X before spraying pam on the pan and flopping them down to fry.  
'Hahaha, dicks & buttholes, I should plate them well.' He chuckles quietly._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____In the living room, Butters flips the TV on and flops onto the couch, still concerned about his parents' having grounded him. 'Wonder what I'm hiding..' he thinks.  
His vision trails to the television as he continues to daydream about the various worries in his mind, and what to do about them.  
He perks up when he hears Kenny walk in. _ _ _

____"Oh Professor?" Kenny smirks, setting the plates down carefully._ _ _ _


End file.
